Afa
Afa is a minor Goa'uld System Lord. On Earth, he was remembered as a minor Polynesian storm god. History About 1,000 years ago, Afa ruled a naquadah-rich planet known locally as Avnil, and to Stargate Command as P3X-513. He set up moderate mining operations, including an atmospheric UV shield to protect his human slaves form the harsh sun. Unfortunately for Avnil, the mine played out after about 500 years of constant mining. He abandoned the planet and chose to leave his slaves behind. Later, SG-9 would visit the planet. Stargate Renaissance After the abandonment of the planet Avnil in about 1500 of our era, Afa apparently lost track until it reappeared as an underlord and engineer in the service of Emperor Anubis, aboard his super flagship. Armament officer, he completed the super weapon on board the ship by bringing together all six crystals (goa'uld eyes). After this episode, however, Afa's fortunes abated suddenly. A series of malfunctions of the super weapon, caused an overload during the conquest of the planet Langara. Because of this failure, Afa was executed before the emperor at the hands of his First Prime, later his body was secretly recovered by some of his jaffas, who hid him in a sarcophagus aboard one of the ha'tak of the high System Lords, that in the meantime had created a coalition against the same Anubis. After reviving life, Afa provided the data and specifications for the defensive system and armament of Anubis' ship, officially becoming a traitor. His betrayal however allowed the coalition to destroy the imperial ship carrying Anubis himself. for his services, Afa was released and two ha'tak and his main planet were returned to him. The latter reduced to poverty due to the huge taxes implemented to support Anubis' forces, was close to rebelling against the goa'uld domain. For over forty years, Afa was forced to pacify the continuous rebellions that broke out continuously over the entire surface. Only in 2060, the goa'uld could turn its attention to the rest of the galaxy, launching a campaign to reconquer lost domains. The first campaign of reconquest was the planet Avnil, which until then had remained free from any goa'uld and Tau'rì controls since the latter's last visit with the SG9. The reconquest of Avnil was not without dead, but the meager forces of the planet's population, was soon bent, restoring full control of the planet. Later Afa visited the planet by widening the large protective shield, so that the population could move more. Personality Afa was never a great leader, he was one of the few Goa'uld interested in exploring not for the sake of discovery, but for resources and power to light. For a Goa'uld a discovery is an advantage. Before finding P3X-513 , Afa he collected a small amount of power for himself from the broker calling his discoveries to other more powerful Goa'ulds (especially Ra). Although he was not a powerful System Lord, he had ambitions. He exchanged his information on hyperspace routes, resource-rich worlds and new host sources in exchange for a small part of the payment change for his help. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords